Typical Situation
by Sasha M. Artzen
Summary: Random musings of Krycekian hisory


Title: The Deed is Done Writer: Sasha M. Artzen Date: Spoilers: Pre-Sleepless and probably Gender Bender Summary: We just get a little incites on Alex Krycek and how he got involved. Disclaimer: I don't know own Alex Krycek, Luis Cardinal, Marita Covarubbias. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013 productions and the Good people at Fox. Not making any money off of this so don't sue me. DVD Commentary: Early part inspired by a conversation had in Human Geography on Antigua and my parent's planning of their 20th anniversary trip to Aruba and the fact I was bored and very, very drunk. Special thanks: You know who or what Music: Something really good "I did what I felt needed by done" ~Dave Matthews Band  
  
The dream always was the same. He would be sitting in a lounge chair on some sunny beach working on a pathetic excuse of a tan. He had come to assume the beach was Aruba and therefore had started learning to speak Dutch. He'd have a drink in one hand (He was fairly sure it was rum, some fruit thing served in a coconut with a little umbrella) and his personal CD player, Jimmy Buffett or Bob Marley, blasting music.  
  
Then she'd show up.  
  
He had been having this dream for about a week now and hadn't seen her face. He always got interrupted. She would be standing before him, the sun to her back casting a shadow on her face. It would be a matter of moments before he'd feel pressure of her sitting on his lap and pressing her lips to him. Usually this is how far he would get. Today, however, he got to see her unusually blue eyes before being interrupted.  
  
Today's interruption being Luis Cardinal sucker punching him in the back of the white van that was now speeding down I-91.  
  
"Do you mind not dozing off and paying attention? This isn't a pleasure cruise."  
  
Anal Retentive bastard, he thought. He'd been woken up that morning from his dream when he realized a large hand was covering his air passage. That was 5 Am on this Wednesday, the night before he'd had him out for training until 2. Alex Krycek, felt that he deserved a little time with his mystery woman with the most unusual eyes. A view not shared by Cardinal clearly. After all, he was his protégé, his little cadet given to him by the powers that be to mold into the perfect pawn. This meant training the way that Cardinal knew.  
  
It was number 37 on Alex Krycek's laundry list of complaints.  
  
He hadn't minded the idea of working for a shadow government. He liked it as he'd been a James Bond fan since he was a kid. He knew that the covert stuff wasn't all glamorous trips to Monte Carlo and Tuxes and all that jazz but certainly not all of it was traveling in a van with three other sweaty guys and being regularly hit by a ill tempered older man who simply just said shut up to most of his questions about what was going on.  
  
If he wanted to spend the rest of his life doing that, he would have just gone back home and work for his father.  
  
The idea of working for government had always been something that Alex had wanted to do. He even went to George Washington for the off chance to improve his chances into getting into the FBI (he knew that J. Edgar Hoover use to higher kids from there for the FBI since he went there. He was just not sure if they still did that.) He probably wouldn't have gotten into the Syndicate if it hadn't been for his own dumb luck and the death of the bounty that he had scene that one morning. He'd been running late for his part-time job at the 7-11 and had taken the subway. If he had been a few minutes earlier or later it wouldn't have happened. He would have just been Alex Krycek, Joe Average not Joe Assassin. He had made it to the tunnel for the west bound red-line when he had felt and object into his back. This was an experience all too new to him. He instantly raised his hands and breathed in.  
  
"Please," he said in a voice he knew to be scared. "Please don't kill me. I have family."  
  
A blanket lie, but still a good reason to use to keep people from trying to kill you. He wasn't real sure what happened next but he recalled falling into a dark recess of the subway tunnel with the definite feeling that he was bleeding profusely. It was at this point that he was able to see the face of his attacker. He wasn't to sure what it was but the individual bared a remarkable resemblance to that of guy who played Conan the Barbarian. Since our hero was fairly unsure of what was going on apart from the fact that this, in fact, had to be a mugging. "Really, I don't have much of anything to offer, please mug someone else." That probably warranted the next action of the large man which was the wrapping hand (just one) around his pencil neck. That, however, wasn't what made the feet so amazing. It was the fact that he had been lifted, one hand, off the ground and could feel his air passage all but be crushed. It dawned on him that he was in fact going to die right then and there. It wasn't the worse way to die, he thought. It could have like my Uncle Sergi who they found drowned in a pool of strawberry Jell-o. The last thing he could remember was the hazy look at the man and the shadow of another human being standing behind him.  
  
The next thing he could remember was waking up somewhere. He opened his eyes slowly looking around. It was a dull room with that nasty shade of white, the kind you see in old hospitals and mental institutions. He found himself in the corner of this room on the only piece of furniture in said room. He'd clearly been cleaned up from earlier that morning and in clothing him that clearly wasn't his. He sat up and looked around. The walls were blank, as stated before except for a fairly large mirror. It took our hero about 5 minutes before he had enough in him to walk up to the mirror. He'd seen this before in an episode of Law and Order. He simply stood there looking at it for a minute before putting his hand on the glass and bowing his head.  
  
Some one wanted him dead and he didn't know why. That made him sad. Of course on the other side of the glass his hand was met by some one who he owed his life to, whether or not he knew.  
  
Marita Covarrubias had been in the same tunnel that morning too running late. However she wasn't catching the eastbound red-line to head to the 7- 11. She was of course just heading to a meeting in DC. She had distaste for the place because, as she saw it, DC was trying to hard to be New York. Never the less she here on that Tuesday morning heading for a meeting when she saw our hero. He had accidentally bumped into her on the way through the turn styles but apologized and went on. She had thought him rather attractive. Of course this was before he was nearly brained by a bounty hunter which she found to be rather odd since he clearly had no connection to the project at all. Normally these people would have something to offer or was probably a clone but now it was just a random attack.  
  
Unless they knew something the Syndicate didn't know.  
  
She had him brought to the facility just incase he had something to offer. That's what the file would reveal, if he would be an asset or a dead weight. She glanced down at it. Name: Alexander Dimitrivich Krycek. He's Russian she thought. Date of Born: October 16, 1969. Young, too. That's wasn't accurate assessment. Marita was the same age if not younger. Place of Birth: Branson, Mo. What the Fuck? She then looked at him again. Yea, that made sense. She sighed as she watched him drag his body back to the cot. "I don't see why he's going to be useful." Said Marita's co-conpsiritor. "He's just a child, with bad luck." "No." she said in rebuttal. "According to the file he's very intelligent. We can use him." "I hope your right about this one."  
  
Marita was hoping she was right two. This one was cuter than the last guy. Poor Joad, it was a pity she had to kill him. He was cute too. Not as cute as this guy but cute. Damn it she needed to get laid. She took a deep breath before opening the door and walking into the holding room. "Before you think of talking I should warn you, your Voice Box is bruised and talking would damage it further." She was lying. She had no idea if there was any injury to his voice box what so ever. She knew it couldn't be that bad since he was breathing fine with out a hole in his throat. She just didn't want to answer any questions he might have about what the hell is going on. "What I'm going to tell you is what you need to know. Do you understand?" He nodded his head slightly do to the pain in his neck would only allow that. "Good. You were in a fight with something that was an alien bounty hunter." She said looking him in the eye. She couldn't help but get lost in them. They were so.green. All he could feel, apart from pain and great longing was confusion. "I know it's hard to believe that there is such thing as aliens. We all go through that at first." She sat next to him on the cot. "You wouldn't happen to know why?" He shook his head no. "That's what I thought. We don't either so we feel that it was in your best interest to keep you alive as well as ours. Alex I know you're scared and confused but it will all right." That was exactly three months, four weeks, six days and three hours ago that this had all occurred. Apart from the previously stated problems with Cardinal, it had been smooth sailing. He had learned that he had amazing marksman skill and aptness for the cloak and dagger shtick. The pay was good and he had an improve his self esteem. The only draw back or at least the principal draw back was the ending of his relationship with Vera Lynn. He did love her and had for years (like Mary Jane) but for some reason he just couldn't keep the relationship up anymore. You know since being woken up at odd hours and never home. "You're having an affair aren't you?" "No, No I'm not having an affair how could you think that. I love you." "Then what is it." Well he couldn't tell her he had been recruited by a government agency to cover up the existence of alien life. "I, I'm having an affair." He said sadly. "I knew it! Who is it? Do I know her?" "Her name is Luis."  
  
He lied to her but if you knew Vera you'd lie to her too. So he thought about these things as the van kept driving. "Hey, Hey Krycek" yelled Cardinal. "Are you paying attention?" "Yes, I'm to introduce myself to Agent Mulder as his new partner and keep tabs. Not to mention pin point the potential threat and diffuse this situation." "Good now don't fuck up."  
  
Now it was time to earn the big bucks through covert activities. What? It wasn't murder or like he was losing an arm. He sighed. He damn well deserved a long vacation after this shit. 


End file.
